The objectives of this study are to determine if the distribution of chronic/recurrent otitis media in families is consistent with a genetic hypothesis, and if there is evidence of heterogeneity of middle ear disease based on disease severity. Segregation analyses will be used to explore the role of genetic components in otitis media while controlling for environmental factors.